


Bob, Weave, and Dive

by Theslymistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, JiraMina, JiraNaru, M/M, NaruMina - Freeform, NaruMinaJira, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, mindless smut, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaruMinaJira. What happens when Naruto and Jiraiya come home and find Minato in an odd position? Threesome anyone? NaruMinaJira (:NaruMina JiraMina JiraNaruJira:) Oneshot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob, Weave, and Dive

Naruto couldn't find the words. How does one ever say the words "I want to have sex with my father." Most people would find that weird. Some will find it to be disgusting. Some people will say "you need to seek help." Of course Naruto felt that was nothing wrong with it. He enjoyed being in his father's company, and maybe from time to time he liked to take a shower with his dad. There was nothing the matter with it. Especially when they kissed on the lips.

Wasn't that how every boy said hello and goodbye to their father? Naruto just gave Minato a light peck on the lips. He would deepen it, but he didn't want to bite the hand that feed him, in his case the lips.

Wait a minute...those lips. Those lips were wonderful. Damn Minato. They were plump, full, and when they glowed with red during one of those damn blushing spells. My god...My god...My god. Naruto couldn't wait to see his father so he could greet him with a kiss.

Then his deep blue eyes, they seem to get bluer everyday. Naruto could just stare into them all damn day. He could watch and watch on. The way they ran around in his skull and the way the sun shined on his beautiful blue orbs...Damn. That's all Naruto could say.

"Naruto, are you even listening." Jiraiya frowned.

"Huh?" Naruto woke from his delusional fantasies. "What? Did I miss something. Tell me...Pervy Sage."

"I told you not to call me that." Jiraiya growled. "We should just quit training for today. You're out of it, and I'm pretty tired myself."

Naruto was a boxer, and he enjoyed it. It made him feel alive when he was boxing another opponent. He was pretty good and with lots of practice he could win his upcoming match.

"Here." Jiraiya handed Naruto some water and they sat and cooled down. "So you need a ride home?"

"Like always." Naruto poured the water back and then spilt some over his hot body. It glistened from the light that was on it. "Can we do that thing in the shower?" Naruto grinned at his couch, aka pervy sage. He called him pervert because he hit on all the hot young guys.

"Of course." Jiraiya smiled. Everyone was gone and the two had the shower to themselves, which meant fun time.

Naruto stripped out of his clothes and Jiraiya joined him under the water. They began touching on each other's body nice and slow. Naruto groaned as Jiraiya's hand went right for his penis.

Naruto arched his back as Jiraiya callused hands tightened their grip. Naruto was tempted to call out, but two fingers were shoved in his mouth, which he eagerly sucked on. Naruto was feeling it as Jiraiya pumped hard and long. Each swift movement of his hand making Naruto want to cry out in sheer passion. That euphoric feeling. He closed his eyes and imagine it being Minato.

"Uhhhh…" Naruto moaned. Of course Naruto thought of Minato when Jiraiya had his cock in his hand. Not that Jiraiya wasn't hot. He just didn't have the same power as thinking of his father. Naruto thought of those tight underwear he wore to bed last night. Damn. That was so sexy. He had on that T-shirt, and Naruto tackled him. They wrestled and Naruto felt him struggle under him...Damn those sexy blue tight fucking underwear.

Naruto was whimpering at Minato feet waggling in the air. He wanted to suck on those so bad. The way Minato's eyes closed . Naruto wanted to fuck that mouth so bad. He was begging for it.

"Harder." Naruto cried. He could feel Jiraiya rubbing his dick against his thigh for friction. Naruto had forgot about Jiraiya's dick. Naruto grabbed on his penis and he could hear pervy Sage cry out "Ahhh…" He needed release to. Damn, Jiraiya wasn't longer than Naruto, but he was thicker.

"Damn…" Naruto groaned as Jiraiya rubbed his thumb over his head. Naruto pulled on Jiraiya cock harder.

"Oh fuck do that. Break it if you have too." Jiraiya said. Naruto pulled with his eyes closed and his mind went back to Minato. Those sexy blue underwear. The way moved under him last night. The way his body submitted. He was no match for his son's strength. He was Naruto's bitch.

Jiraiya's warm hand was doing wonders along his rock hard length. Naruto wanted more and more. He thrusted into Jiraiya's hand, and Jiraiya thrust back.

"God you are so fuckin sexy Naruto. Why can't I fuck you?" Jiraiya moaned as he Naruto stroked faster and harder. He liked playing with Jiraiya's emotions.

"Because I told you I don't like being at the bottom." Naruto said.

"Well you're not fuckin me." Jiraiya moaned, out of breath.

"Well..ahhh...deal with th..is." Naruto sighed as Jiraiya began to milk the strokes. One by one. He prolonged the sweet taste of pleasure as he went up and down. Naruto wanted to scream so bad.

"Go ahead Naruto…" Jiraiya whispered in his ear.

Naruto tried to hold it back but he was still thinking, the blue underwear, the mouth fucking, and Minato needed a spanking. Jiraiya was too good also. Damn… "Minatooo!" Naruto cried out and Jiraiya stood back from him. Naruto groaned at the lost of hand on his hard on.

"What did you just say?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto like he had lost his mind.

"Nothing...I was just screaming. I don't know. I could've said anything." Naruto tried to swing off that subject. "Come over here. Let's finish. We both were almost there." Naruto enjoyed Jiraiya jerking him off. It started a year ago, and they just can't quit. Every single time it was good. Sometimes they gave each other blow jobs. Still Naruto wanted to fuck him, and Jiraiya wanted to fuck Naruto just as much. They were two tops without a single bottom in sight.

"Do you have a crush on your dad?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged. "Because it's weird to think about you dad while you're getting a hand job. I was thinking about him two, but that's different."

"Wait what?" Naruto felt startled. "What do you mean? You like my dad."

"Well...I use to be your father's trainer...and we use to have fun. Not like this though." Jiraiya frowned. "He was straight and liked girls, as far as I can tell. He married your mother anyways. You know until she passed."

"So when I'm with you, you think of him." Naruto couldn't blame him. Minato was a hot piece of ass.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I think about you, my little student." Jiraiya chuckled. "Now do you like your dad."

Naruto blushed. "It's more complicated than that."

"Well let's just get cleaned up and get you dropped off. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jiraiya winked. "Your secret is safe with me though. It's weird, but I guess I'd let it go."

"Good." Naruto said. "Dad said you can come over for dinner tonight. He was making pasta."

"Oh good. Maybe if I play my cards right I could spend the night." Jiraiya laughed.

"I'm not sure Dad's even gay." Naruto said. "But anyways can we finish this."

"Of course my favorite student." Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's cock and led him back over to the shower head.

(BREAK)

Naruto felt relieved when he walked into his home. Jiraiya followed him in, and Jiraiya went straight to the bathroom. Naruto went upstairs to put his things away. Once he was done, he didn't hear his father, so he went looking for him. He walked up to his door and made a quiet knock.

He didn't get a reply so he walked in and there on the bed...was Minato. He saw him with those legs spread with a toy shoved up his entrance vibrating hard.

"Naru...to…" Minato moaned. "Get..o...ut."

Naruto smirked. He walked over to his father and grabbed his hardened member. Minato flushed and turned all different shade of red. "Damn…" Naruto said. "You're so damn fine." Naruto licked his index finger and ran it down Minato's chest to his stomach, making Minato squirm.

Minato let out a deep delicious sigh at the touching. "Mmmm…" Minato moaned. Damn...He didn't think it would happen like this. "Naruto what are you doing...back so early?" Minato grunted as the toy was deep inside of him vibrating hard. Minato arched his back as the waves shot up his spine.

"I don't know." Naruto stroked Minato's cock, and Minato arched his back thrusting himself into Naruto's hand. "Wow dad. I didn't know you liked things shoved up your ass."

"I don't...I just…" Minato sighed as his eyes rolled back. Naruto went down and began to suck viciously on his feet. Toe after toe, making Minato breathless. "This is so wrong...Pl...ease...Nar.." Minato sighed as Naruto shoved Minato's foot in his mouth. He was working the other ones with his fingers.

"You love it dad." Naruto made sure to lick all ten of the toes individually and watched as his dad squirmed from each lick. Naruto had always dreamed of sucking those toes, and now he got the opportunity to. They were fantastic. He wrapped his tongue wrap around the big toe. He could see his dad blushing and moaning.

Minato made a deep sigh as his back arched like a bridge. He doesn't know what feels better, Naruto sucking his toes or this vibrator that's shoved deep in his ass. Minato made a loud plea as he can't control his emotions. He never imagined his son to be so fuckin hot. This was something he only dreamed of.

"Wow...Dad. I thought there was sluts at school, who knew I had one right in my house." Naruto smirks.

Minato turns a deep shade of red.

"Naruto those are some lame lines." Naruto and Minato jump and turn to the door. There's Jiraiya standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You have got to do better than that." Jiraiya begins to pull his clothes off showing what's underneath.

Naruto has seen this thousands of times, still it excites him to see pervy sage's body.

Minato licks his lips lightly. His former coach was fine as fuck. "Mmmm…" Minato moan as his eyes run up and down Jiraiya's body. They guy had to be in fifties, but damn he's still looks this good. Minato eyes roll down to his white pubic hair. Jiraiya laughed as he plays around taking his underwear off. He pulls them down to reveal his thick manhood in all it's glory.

"Dad." Naruto notices how his father is staring at Jiraiya's manhood. "So that's what you want to see huh?" Minato turns his head in a heat of blush, and Naruto can feel his hard on poke his underwear begging to be set free. Naruto pulls his clothes off to reveal his manhood.

"Ahhh…" Minato gasp. He's bigger than Minato. Minato licks his lips lightly and Naruto taunts him. Jiraiya walks over and grabs Naruto and they begin to kiss. Minato's cock got harder, as if it couldn't get any harder. Minato sighed as he robbed his cock as he watch his son and Jiraiya battle it out for dominance. Naruto's pretty good as he shoves his tongue into Jiraiya's mouth. Damn, when did Naruto become so dominant. It was sexy as hell.

Minato crawls over to their cocks and takes Naruto's in his mouth. The salty taste feels his mouth up and he's so long. Minato goes back and forth, trying to go a little farther each and everytime. He wants Naruto deep in his mouth, and slobs all over his cock leaving a tail. He pushes down as the cock make it down his throat. He has but a few inches more to go.

Naruto moans as his tips his the top of his father's mouth. He only thought his would happen in his dreams. Pervy sage pinches and plays with his nipples. He spits on his finger and traced circles around them and blows on them repeatedly. Naruto cries out to the heavens, but is shut up when Jiraiya shoves his tongue down his throat.

Jiraiya smacks Minato's vibrator filled ass, and feels him shake and moan. He shakes the bed as he cries out, but they are silence due to Naruto's cock being in his mouth. "Like that?" Jiraiya asks. "Huh Mina." Minato shakes his head yes as he bobs Naruto's cock. Jiraiya continuously smack his ass over and over again making loud noises from the skin on skin contact. _SMACK! SMACK!_

Minato moaned hard and he almost chokes on Naruto's cock.

"Ahhh…" Naruto wondered how Jiraiya is so talented. He's kissing him, spanking Minato's ass, and playing with his nipples. _Damn...Pervy Sage._

Jiraiya wanted some attention, so he grabbed Minato by his blonde hair and forced him onto his cock.

Minato gagged as the thick cock was shoved down his throat, although he didn't mind it one bit. He use to think about this cock a lot, but now he just that it's finally in front of him, he just wants to suck Jiraiya's salty manhood all day. He goes up and down and licks over the veiny areas. Jiraiya's cock wasn't longer than Naruto's, but damn was it think. Minato feels his cheeks being stretched and all he wants to do is put the entire thing in his mouth. He back off and takes a deep breath and shoves the entire length in his mouth, making Jiraiya scream to the heavens.

Naruto sucked on Jiraiya's nipples eagerly and licked them as they turned hard and he blew.

Jiraiya felt a shiver go up his spine every time Naruto blew. Damn. He had always had some sensitive nipples. Naruto enjoys twisting and sucking on Jiraiya nipples, making poor Pevy moan harder and harder. "You two are going to kill me." Jiraiya loved Minato warm mouth and Naruto hot mouth licking over his sensitive harden nipples. Jiraiya was in heaven. Both Namikaze and Uzumaki loving on him like he was a piece of meat.

Minato bobs places with the tip of Jiraiya's cock. He licked his slit nice and easy making Jiraiya shudder with lust. So much that he shoved his tongue down Naruto's throat again.

"Let's fuck your father." Jiraiya chuckles and Naruto agrees.

They push Minato and turn his over. Minato's hard on rubs against the bed and he squirms in pleasure. Jiraiya pulls the vibrator out and Minato moaned long and hard. "Mmmm…" Minato sighed as his ass ached from the loss of the vibrator.

"Fuck Minato...That's how you like it." Naruto and Jiraya lick the long and thick vibrator tasting Minato as they did it. "Fuck you're hot." Jiraiya spanked Minato. Naruto joined in and they began to smack Minato's ass until it turned a bright red. "Red like Rudolph's nose."

"And you said I was lame." Naruto said.

"Both you guy's dirty talk is lame." Minato groaned as he moan as his cock hit the bed spread sending sweet vibrations through his body.

"Shut up." Naruto and Jiraiya spanked Minato again.

"You like that, don't you?" Jiraiya asked as he and Naruto spanked him over and over. Minato began to bring his ass back eager to meet those hands. SMACK!

Minato felt tears sting his eyes. His cock was rock hard and his ass was aching, but he wanted more. That vibrator made him sensitive to their smacks. So every hit shook his ass and prostate. "Mmmmm…" Minato tried not to cry out like a little bitch as his son spanked the shit out of him. Damn Minato just wanted to sit in Naruto's lap and call him daddy.

"Get on all fours." Naruto commanded.

"Yes." Minato sighed as he made it on all fours. The smacks kept raining down and Minato screamed into the sheets as he bit them hard. "Uhhhh…"

"Hush up." Jiraiya said. "Before I get my belt out."

They hit Minato hard again and then Minato felt his body collapsed against the bed. "Mmmmm…" Minato moaned as his cock spilled out cum. "I'm sorry...I came to early. You were just going so hard."

"It's okay." Naruto gave his dad a kiss on the lips and he used his fingers a shovel to get some of the cum up. He let tasted it and then he let Jiraiya taste. "This is good." Naruto picked up the rest of it and he and Jiraiya ate it off each other's hand. They kissed each other as they spread the cum from mouth to mouth.

The erotic sight made Minato sigh and hard again.

Once they were done, they flipped him back over.

Naruto and Jiraiya both grab his ass. They both begin to lick Minato's entrance and ass. Jiraiya waste no time biting Minato's cheeks. Minato lets out a yelp as his cock grinds against the bed. "Dammit." Minato sighs.

Naruto licks around his father's ring over and over and over and then lightly shoves it in making Minato squirm. "Dad...your ass is hot ass hell." Naruto laughs as he sticks his tongue back in that warm entrance. He rolls his tongue around inside of his father, his tongue licking his walls over and over.

Minato's toes are curling.

Jiraiya shoved one of Minato's feet in his mouth making sure to suck on all of the toes. Whiles he does that, he shoves Naruto face down on Minato's ass, making his former student cry out. He never thought he'd see the day when Naruto was eating his own father out.

Minato couldn't handle both of them. Naruto eating his ass like it was dessert and Jiraiya sucking on his toes playfully. "Huhh…." Minato moaned. "It feels so good." Minato's cock presses harder on the covers, sending a shock wave through his body. "Fuck...Naruto..Jirai...Stop."

"Shut up." Jiraiya smacks Minato ass. "You like it."

"Your ass is amazing." Naruto cried out as he bit Minato's cheeks. Minato grunted and Naruto continued the assault on his ass.

There was something so erotic about seeing Naruto eat an ass, Jiraiya thought. He took his time as he licked his ass over and over. Jiraiya wanted a taste and more importantly he wanted kiss that dirty mouth of Naruto's. _Damn, you dirty naughty boy_. He grabbed Naruto by his hair and kissed his face hard as hell. Damn, his student had a tongue. Naruto and Jiraya battled it out for dominance. Jiraiya enjoyed playing in Naruto's mouth as much as Naruto liked playing in his.

Jiraiya broke the kiss and worked Naruto's neck and sucked and licked. He left a couple of marks. He then dove in Minato's ass earning a nice moan from Minato. Jiraiya licked Minato's plump ring and Naruto was left to watch. Jiraiya dove into that tight warm ass and he could feel Minato squirm underneath him. Jiraiya licked Minato on the inside for minutes on end. He loved the taste of Minato. He tasted like fresh fruit.

Naruto licked his lips as his eyes ran down to look at Jiraiya's ass. He could see his muscles work as he thrust into the bed, while eating Minato delicious ass. Naruto wanted a taste of that firm boxer coach ass. So he went down and got himself a taste. He got up and went from behind and got a nice lick. He started from the top and made his way down the ass over the entrance and to the area between his ass and dick.

"Naruto...what are you doi…" Jiraiya is silence when Naruto licked around his entrance.

"Hush Pervy Sage." Naruto groaned as he licked his entrance and tasted his coach. His coach was pretty damn flavorful. He didn't know who was better, Minato or Jiraiya.

After they finished licking Jiraiya rolled Minato over on his back. Minato looked at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. He had been put through the ringer, but it wasn't over and Minato wanted this part the most, although he did enjoy the ass licking and foot sucking. Jiraiya gave him a kiss and their hard-ons rubbed against each other as they kissed. He ran his tongue through his mouth.

Naruto still eagerly sucked on Pervy sage's ass.

"Ready to fuck." Jiraiya asked Naruto, who nodded. "You go first."

Naruto kissed his father on the lips as he spread his legs eager to get Naruto's cock inside of him. He has been waiting for this and he wanted it so bad. Really he would rather be bent over the kitchen counter and fucked, but this would have to do.

Naruto put some lube on, which was laying on the floor.

Naruto eased his cock in slowly as he hit Minato's warm walls he moaned. Damn, Minato was hot as fuck. He moved in slower and stretched him out farther and farther making Minato groan. "Naru...ahhh…" Minato groaned as Naruto made it inside. Naruto stopped and prepared to thrust. He had to make sure he was comfortable, also he had to make sure he didn't cum his ass off. He didn't want to fill his father up just yet.

"Naruto. MOVE." Minato commanded at the odd feeling of Naruto's wet cock in his ass. Naruto began moving and Minato let out a light moan at his son began moving back and forth. Minato sighed as Naruto filled him up and he stroked long and hard. Minato let out a small whimper and closed his eyes as Naruto went deeper inside.

"Dad...You're so hot." Naruto kissed his dad as he fucked him in a missionary style position. "Fuck…"

Jiraiya licked his lips as he watched the father and son make out with each other. Then he remembered he had a score to settle. He went behind Naruto and licked his balls. He worked his way up to his ass and began to lick Naruto's entrance over and over. He rolled his tongue from the balls right to the ass.

"Jiraiya...You bastard." Naruto moaned as that wet tongue ran through his ass. Every time he fucked his dad ass, and brought it back to thrust forward he ran into Jiraiya's tongue. "Uhhh…"

"Fuck. You gotta hot ass here. Taste just like your father." Jiraiya shoved his tongue deeper into Naruto's entrance making Naruto cry out and thrust harder into Minato.

He hit Minato's prostate and Minato let out a deep yelp. "DAMN."

Naruto repositioned himself and he wasn't laying on top of Minato and grabbed Minato's legs and thrust into him deeper.

Naruto kept hitting that spot over and over and Minato's ass tightened. "You know there' something you want to say" Naruto thrust harder and looked Minato in the eyes. Minato blushed deeply. "Huh?" Naruto chuckled. "Come on. You know you want to say it. Call me what you want to call me, or I'm stopping."

"Damn…" Minato hissed. He didn't want to say it, but he wanted pleasure. Still he did kinda want to say it? "Daddy...Naruto."

"That's right. You're my father calling me daddy." Naruto thrust deep into his father.

"Naruto you have to do better with these lines." Minato moaned as he took that dick. He blushed deeply.

Naruto gave him a thrust of a lifetime and Naruto had to stop. He was going to cum. He hit Minato's prostate hard as hell and Minato let out a loud moan.

"Mmm…" Minato squirmed. Naruto pulled out before he could cum.

Jiraiya replaced Naruto inside of Minato and Minato made a loud moan as his ass was stretched to the max. Jiraiya thick cock felt so damn good. Minato pushed down on the cock trying to get on it.

"Don't be so greedy." Jiraiya chuckled as he thrust deep inside Minato. Minato arched his back as he fell back against the bed. He fucked Minato hard as he went back far and shoved his cock deep inside the Minato's warm ass. He grabbed his hips to position him as he trusted with all his force.

Naruto, on the other hand, put his cock in Minato's mouth and Minato lightly sucked on it while he got fucked. Minato moan with his mouth full of cock as his ass being stretched to the max. Damn. It was funny that he was just dreaming about his before both of the walked in.

"Damn." Jiraiya slapped Minato on the side of his ass. "You're so fuckin' tight. You just got fucked and you're still so fuckin tight. What the hell?" Jiraiya was enjoying his former students ass. He was almost here, but he was going to make sure Minato got there first. He grabbed Minato's cock and began to stroke it long and hard. "How do you want it?"

"Harder." Minato let a out a deep sigh as he got what he asked for. He was so close. Jiraiya's calloused hand was squeeze Minato's cock as he pumped it. HE stroked it long and hard and his fingers played around the tip.

Minato moaned as he viciously sucked on his sons cock. "Fuck." Naruto gasped.

With one more long stroke Minato was there and he came all over the place. Naruto moaned as Minato's mouth clenched his cock. He came right into his father's mouth. "Uhhhh…" Naruto moaned. Minato fell back onto the bed, and his walls closed and tightened around Jiraiya's cock.

"Mmmm…" Minato sighed.

"Shit!" Jiraiya moaned as he came deep into Minato.

Minato laid in the center of the bed and Naruto and Jiraiya laid on the other side of him. Minato was so tired and he was ready for sleep.

"Ohhh…That was amazing." Minato said.

"Yes." Jiraiya said.

"I love you dad." Naruto kissed his father on the lips and cuddled him in his arms. "Take a nap."

Minato closed his eyes as he laid on his son's chest. Damn that was the best sex he had ever had


End file.
